The present invention relates to headgear and, more particularly, to a combined sweatband size regulator which when affixed to the frame of a hat, cap or uniform cap will permit size adjustments to be easily and precisely accomplished without detracting from the appearance of the headgear and without any discomfort to the wearer.
Prior known attempts at size variability in headgear fall into three general categories; namely, elastic or resilient bands, draw-string type arrangements and harness-type devices.
Elastic or resilient bands usually apply a constant constricting inward pressure to the wearer's head and, as such, may be extremely uncomfortable.
Draw-string type devices may include a tubular housing or sheath, fixed to the headgear, which encases an adjustment strap or the like. Both ends of the strap are movable to thereby tighten or loosen the sheath. As both ends of the strap are drawn closer, the sheath tends to "gather", buckle or otherwise distort in circumference and, as a result, the wearer may experience discomfort. Thus, draw-string type devices usually have a very limited range of adjustability; typically on the order of only fractions of a single size.
Harness-type devices are usually suspended from the frame of the headgear and, as such, are movable up and down and side to side with respect thereto. Thus, head movement of the wearer may cause the frame of the headgear to bob and pivot with respect to the harness.